Adorkable
by EndlessDepths
Summary: A bunch of adorable dorks. Full of mindless drabbles with the pairing: Elsword x Aisha. Don't like the pairing, don't bother reading it. It will be fluffy, it will be sad, and I guess certain times it will go down right naughty. Don't be afraid to shoot suggestions at me, I would either take it or not. Enjoy yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Lord Knight - Elsword**

 **Elemental Master - Aisha**

 **Word count: 797**

 **Rating: Safe af.**

 **Outside the Window**

"Hmm..I can't believe it didn't snow much in December..." Aisha mumbled to herself, looking outside of the window as it was clear as any other day.

It was the start of January, the first day of the new year. Everyone slept in for this day since everyone partied too hard last night...and a bit into the next day. Currently, Aisha was busy writing in her notebook on her desk. Every once in awhile she would look out to see if there could be at least one little spec of crystallized liquid yet nothing. She was starting to feel bored for the first time, especially since nothing new was happening.

"Hmm...where is that elbutt anyways?" Aisha recalled how she hadn't seen him for the day. She even checked by his room and he wasn't there. Aisha would have asked his sister about it or anyone else, but she found almost everyone sleeping or hungover. "I guess he went out..?" She asked herself.

That thought started to make her a bit upset. Since she was bored, she'd love to be out doing something rather than staying in her room awhile everyone slept in. The more she thought about it, the more she felt upset and the harder she wrote on the paper. It was up to the point that she was glaring at the notebook in front of her, upset at the elboy for not at least asking her whether she wants to come with him to wherever he planned on going.

Subconsciously she glanced at the window and back to her desk. "..wait..." Aisha looked back at the window, with wide eyes. It was snowing. "No way," she said out loud, getting up from her chair and walk right over to the window.

Soft, white looking fluffs were falling from above, yet there were no clouds at all. She squinted at the window and start to open up the glass door, pushing it up and poke her head out. Aisha first looked down and see how the snow almost covered the ground below, yet beyond from the bottom of her window was clean from snow. That is she looked up out of curiosity.

Aisha swiftly pulled herself back in as a body fell from the roof, hearing a scream. There was a thud right after, making the mage to poke her head back out. She nearly reeled back in when Elsword popped up, covered in snow. He was astonished since he fell from above.

"You scared me! What are you doing?" Aisha asked, nearly yelling at him. She would have got herself hit from his body if she kept paying attention to the ground.

"Oh um...what you think I am doing?" Elsword asked, shaking off the snow on his clothes.

"..." Aisha looked back up again and saw Chung peering over with a slight scared look. Though after he noticed Elsword was fine, he gave a small wave at them with a smile and left from her range of sight. "Did you...made it snow?"

"That's right!" Elsword replied and smiled at her, shivering a little.

"Why?"

"Oh well..eh eh...you said how you wanted to see some snow for the holidays since you mentioned how it doesn't feel so festive if there was no snow. I know I am a little late but...better late than nothing. And I know how you like to look out of the window whenever you are working on writing or reading, so it was my little surprise from me to you. Also, I got snow from Temple of Frozen Water and Chung wanted to help too, no magic was done here," he explained, slightly looking down as if he was embarrassed to explain it to her by staring.

Aisha felt surprised and a mix of other good emotions. She wanted to scold him for not being careful on the roof, yet she wanted to thank him for being thoughtful.

"...come here..." Aisha beckoned him to come close to the window. Her room was the bottom floor so it wasn't an issue for Elsword to face her. He had a curious look on his face, unsure what Aisha wanted.

She had to grab hold of his face so she could lean in and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Aisha pulled away from him and saw his face looking red and had a dreamy look.

"Oh um..." Elsword started to say, mumbling quiet words under his breath.

"I-it was just a thank you kiss...nothing more..." Aisha said, blushing herself.

"Ah...Okay," Elsword said softly and smiled at her. "Well...I'm going to get something to eat with Chung. Wanna come along?"

"What makes you thi-...sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Reply(ies)~**

 **TheRunAwayPanda- HONESTLY WE NEED MORE ELSAI STORIES. Or I am just a wicked blind potato who haven't seen the good stories of elsai.**

 **Rune Slayer - Rune**

 **Void Princess - Void**

 **Word Count: 1163**

 **Rating: s a f e**

 **Love Is No Joke**

Rune and Void quietly camp out of the Burnt Forest, waiting for their teammates to return back from the mission. Void volunteer to stay back just to take a break from all this mission running and Rune eventually asked to stay back as well. They were left alone, the two sitting by the camp fire that was slowly dying out. None of them said a word yet, though Rune was keeping himself occupied by poking the burning wood with a stick.

He had a reason to stay behind, in which was to have a personal conversation with Void. Lately, he had been developing feelings for the dark mage, and he was itching to get it out already since it had been distracting him a lot already. Though the boy was nervous, unsure of how he should say it to her without messing up. Rune mentally cursed himself for not asking for pieces of advice beforehand to the other members.

He took a glance at the girl, who looked a bit bored and seem like she was ready to sleep in for now. 'It...couldn't hurt to try..' Rune thought to himself and took a deep breath.

"So...! Today is...a nice day," Rune started to say, doing his best to keep his cool.

"Oh...yeah, I guess it is," Void answered, looking up at the sky that was dark already.

"Yep..." Rune said with a nod of his head and awkwardly stayed quiet. He wasn't even sure on what else he should say. He felt nervous.

As if it was obvious, Void turn her gaze on him and had a confused look. "I feel like you are worrying over something.." she said to him.

Rune frowned at the fire in front of him and scratched the back of his head. "Say...do you like someone..?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said...do you like someone..?" Rune repeated but a bit louder, unsure if Void couldn't hear him the first time.

"Uh...well...why would you want to know?" Void questioned, sounding slightly nervous but her voice was full of curiosity.

"That's because...well..." Rune felt a blush rising up to his cheeks as he kept on talking. "I just...wanted to know. Also...if you are wondering... I do have a thing for someone."

Void didn't say anything after Rune confessed, making the poor boy more nervous than before. Though when Rune went ahead to look at her, he noticed how she was trying to not laugh out loud as there was a smile on her face. He felt embarrassed and upset at the reaction. Here he is, being awkward and somewhat shy on the topic as Void suddenly sees it as a joke. Sure, he joked a lot around her but he was being really serious this time around.

"What's so funny..?" Rune grumbled as Void started to giggle.

"N-nothing, I just didn't think your jokes will go this far," she snorted, making Rune even more upset.

"J-jokes? You see this as one of my jokes?" He questioned, and suddenly felt some sort of pain somewhere in his chest. Like his heart was being squeezed.

"Well, that is what you always do, right? You almost do it every day, your jokes and puns. I got used to it already so I rather not play along with your schemes," Void said, her little giggles quiet down and she let out a sigh. "I wonder when you are ever going to grow up."

"It's not a joke!" He said abruptly, getting on his feet and look enraged. Though Void's attention was now set on the fire.

"Ah, I think your acting skills are getting better these days.."

"Well...what if I told you that I have feelings for you then?" Rune growled, feeling his anger increasing.

Void gave a surprised look and thoughtfully rubbed her chin, thinking. "Well if that is true...I would say that you shouldn't joke around people's feelings, especially a girl's heart."

"You..."

"You are really surprising me, though. I don't think I have seen you this worked up before," she commented, now staring at him.

Rune felt something that he did not think he will feel before. In which was the painful squeeze in his heart. Maybe it was his fault for joking a lot recently but still, it was such an odd pain for him. Discouraged, he started to walk away.

"O-oh hey?! Where you going?" Void yelled after him, the sound of feet scurrying was heard as Rune kept looking forward, believing that she stood up.

"A walk. Alone," he replied, his voice lost it's shine and kept trending on forward.

It fell into silence as he kept going, wanting to freshen himself up as Void seemed to misunderstood what he was trying to do in the first place. After a couple of minutes of walking, pushing aside enemies that were in the way, he started to feel calm.

'Maybe...it was a mistake...or maybe I should change my...attitude? No...I don't know what I did wrong.' Rune sighed out loud, wondering on how long he should keep on walking.

"Hmm~ that was rather awkward wasn't it?"

Void stared at the demon bat, Angkor, with a dull look. Angkor stared right back, having a smirk plastered on his face. Angkor was definitely amused from the event earlier before. It was exciting for the demon. As for Void, she felt a bit confused and somewhat down.

"Why you think Rune said those stuff?" Void grumbled. "He...is really bothering me. Stupid of him to stay behind and try to mess my head like that..."

"You sound hurt. I guess you like him?" Angkor questioned, continued to stare at her.

"..." Void didn't say anything yet the silence was enough for the bat.

"Heh! How sweet. Though, you aren't so smart," Angkor commented and paused when the dark mage cast a frown at him. "Well...you are smart, but I guess not for love."

"What you know about love?" Growled Void in annoyance.

"A-ah nothing! It's just, I think what the boy said is the truth and no lies. Had you seen his face? I say, if it was a joke, he probably would be loud or smiling. I believe he left with a hand over his chest. Specifically his heart," he continued as Void folded her arms.

"..."

She said nothing once again, making the bat chuckle. "You know what? It shouldn't be any of my business. I leave you to think about it yourself," he sneered and with that the bat disappeared in a small puff of smoke, rising up into the dark night sky.

Void watched as the smoke was washed away by the wind. It was hard to know what love really is nowadays when the darkness is slowly eating her away.


End file.
